Nothing is ever as it seems
by Risika5438
Summary: I'm not the girl you thought I was. Things are changing for me at a rapid pace here at Hogwarts and not everyone is going to like it.   WARNING House bending and AU character alterations are bound to occur. Raten T for now...I may up the rating later.


_I do not understand why you waste your time here. _The familiar voice said in the back of my mind I chuckled. It had started speaking as soon as Voldemort left my mind. I've spoken to Dumbledore about it. He says with someone possessing my mind for a whole year, my brain had created a balance to support both minds. So when he was banished from my head forever, an imbalance was created. My mind worked to create a new balance. He explained that is was a manifestation of the things about myself that I deny to the world.

_Every time you say that I give you the same answer. Where else would I go to waste my time?_

_ Very funny when can we stop referring to ourselves as two separate beings It makes us look insane._

_ Yeah, because we are so very sane when we refer to ourselves as one person._ My eyes rolled as I stared at the bookshelf in the common room.

_You need to go pick up that book for your report for Snape. _The voice said. The upside to all of this was I didn't forget things often.

"Ginny, you've got that far-off look in your eyes again." Hermione said worriedly.

"I'm fine 'Mione. Thanks for noticing but I've got things under control. I'm going to the Library for a book in the restricted section. I've got a note Hermione don't give me that look. It's for a report for Snape." I told her.

"Ginny you've been taking extra classes, after the normal day is over. I've seen you talking to Snape, McGonagall, Slughorn and Dumbledore. What's going on?" She asked.

"I need something to keep my mind busy me getting bored could be detrimental. I can't explain. Come to the Library with me? Dean has been tailing me and I don't want him to catch me alone." I asked her.

"I thought you and Dean were dating again, he was telling someone this morning?" Hermione asked confused.

"No. I have a very strict rule of never dating the same guy twice. It never ends prettily." I told her. "Dean's been getting a little stalker creepy lately. He was nice and all but he said he loved me. I didn't feel the same and I didn't want to string him along it wasn't fair to him." I said shrugging.

_Not to mention he's a little bitch._

_ Be nice. Dean was sweet._

_ Sweet isn't exactly our type. You know that._

_ Of course, why do you think I broke up with him?_

"Shouldn't you tell Ron or something? That would get him to leave you alone wouldn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I take care of my own problems." I sneered.

"What I don't understand is why you? I never got offered private lessons." Hermione said, frowning. Her voice was edged with Jealousy.

"That's because I'm smarter than you. Besides you got the whole Time Turner thing?" I let slip. I have to work to prevent her from talking to people when I don't want that part of my mind to, but sometimes she slips through.

"Ginny...why would you? How did you know about the time turner?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...Hermione you are book smart. You can read a book and recite it from front to back and do anything it tells you to. I am not that way. I need to be learning practically, I take extra classes because I can't pick up a book and do that. About the Time Turner, you pick up a lot of things when no one notices you. "

"Ginny we notice you." Hermione said, sadly.

"Of course you do. When I'm dating, or doing something unsavory. When you don't want me around. When I'm kicking ass at Quidditch, as long as Harry is playing that is." I said with an eyeroll.

_Didn't know you had it in you_

_ Yes you did._

_ Ok yes I did, but I _am_ you after all. How could I not know?_

"Ginny we don't ignore you!" Hermione said adamently.

"Ok. How many nights a week am I out of the common room until nine? Who is my best friend? Which Gryffindors do I avoid and why?" I said, we were walking to the Library now at least.

"...Four right? Katie Bell, and You don't avoid any of the Gryffindors."

_three strikes and she's outta here!_

_ Are you making muggle baseball references?_

_ Yea, it's amazing the conversations you pick up when you aren't in control. Wanna try it?_

"Six. Luna Lovegood. Pavarti Lavendar and Romilda. They've made it their personal mission to make my life a living hell, but you don't pay attention to those things." I told her, "I could mop the floor with those three wannabes but because I've been given extra classes, I've been making it a point not to assault students." I told her, "they don't share the same sentiment." I said, flipping up the fringe of my shirt to show a large bruise across mt ribcage. It was black and purple and angry.

"Ginny. A blow like that must have taken out your ribs what happened?" She asked.

"They launched me into the Whomping Willow. I healed all of the breaks, but I don't have the things to make a salve to take down the bruise. I would go to the nurse but she would tell Dumbledore, who would tell Snape and that's not really a good idea right now." I said with a shrug, but wincing at the movement of my skin.

"Weasley! There you are!" I heard a male voice say from behind us. It was a familiar voice but she couldn't put a face to it. My brows furrowed as I spun on my heels to see who it was. The face of Blaise Zabini was matched to the voice.

"Umm...Since when do you look for me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Since Snape is throwing a hissy fit and telling all of the Slytherin prefects to find you and take your happy ass to his office. What the hell did you do to piss him off?" Blaise asked, Pansy and Astoria were in the corridor soon after.

"Dammit. I was so careful." I mumbled, my hand moving to rest protectively on his side.

"What happened to you?" Pansy asked, flipping up the edge of my shirt.

"Red! No wonder he's flipping a shit. You look like you went ten rounds with a troll." Blaise said.

"The Whomping Willow actually. Patil, Vane, and Brown tossed me into the Willow."

"You know this is the last straw right? One wrong move and you could have been killed on impact." Blaise said.

"No shit Sherlock." I didn't know if it was more her or me, but when I was frustrated she came out more often.

"Ginny what's going on?" Hermione asked. I rolled my eyes and took Blaise's arm when he offered it. I knew it was more of a security precaution than a nicety but it looked odd.

"Shut up and come on Granger. You might as well come along as well. Someone with sense is going to have to explain this to the two great oafs you call your friends." Pansy said, and I went with, was practically dragged, with them to Snape's office.

"Ginevra what the hell were you thinking?" Snape asked. "Those three should be expelled not constantly protected by you!"

"Yes Professor I know."

"How bad are your injuries?" He asked. I pulled up my shirt so that is covered only my breasts, to show the large bruise from the willow as well as a few other hairline cuts and bruises made from vines.

"Ginny do you understand what would happen if someone like you got Willow sap in their bloodstream?" Pansy said shocked.

"Of course I know. I took all the precautions, pulled out the vines and their barbs that stuck, I did a standard flush in the wounds, healed the broken ribs. Do you even know what they would say about me if I got switched and got those three expelled in one day?" I said, my anger bubbling over, the contents of the small vial on the table bubbled before the bottle smashed, making Hermione and the Slytherins jump.

"And what people say about you? That's worth more than your safety?" Snape snorted.

"Of course not. I was preoccupied. They won't get the jump on me again." I said, shame in my voice.

_Cut it out wimp. No need for apologies. It's beneath you._

_ I don't need this right now._

_ You always need me. I'm you._

_ That's not what I meant and you know it._

_ I don't see what you are sniveling at. This is a good thing._

"Ginevra are you even listening to me?" Snape yelled as I snapped back into reality.

"My apologies professor I can't control it." I said, and he visibly softened.

"Your things are being moved. Go see Madam Pomfrey to.." Was all I heard before the world span and everything went dark.


End file.
